Là au bon moment
by Azzarine
Summary: Ma propre version de l'épisode 6/13 : Cauchemar. Pairing : Sully/Michaela et peut-être plus, hihi. OS TERMINE


_Après une trèèèès longue absence sur le site, me revoilà pour un petit OS sur ma série préférée d'entre mes préférées, j'ai nommé "DR QUINN FEMME MÉDECIN". Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder encore et encore et possède tous les épisodes en DVD (ce qui m'a valut quelques "gros yeux" de la part de mes parents quand j'allais les acheter, mais peu importe lol) et il y a deux jours, j'ai eut une petite idée d'histoire qui m'a travesé l'esprit sans que je saches trop pourquoi puisque je n'ai pas revue la serie depuis un peu plus d'un an._

_Bref ! Cet OS est basé sur l'épisode 13 de la saison 6 : Cauchemar, et commence au début de l'épisode. J'en ai repris du reste un bout, en me battant pour trouver un script (en anglais, of course) afin d'avoir les scènes correctes._

_Aller, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le commentaire, hihi._

_Phénix_

* * *

><p><strong>Là au bon moment…<strong>

**Disclaimer** : Bien que je l'aimerais bien, les persos ne sont pas à moi et encore moins la trame, mais l'histoire, elle, si.

**Couple** : Sully/Michaela bien entendu, et peut-etre un peu plus.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>Février 1873  
>. <em>

C'était un jour comme un autre à Colorado Springs. L'air était un peu frais mais le soleil était de sortie et il faisait beau, et comme tous les jours depuis six ans, le docteur Michaela Quinn était en pleine consultation d'un enfant espiègle adepte des bêtises.

Après leur départ, à sa mère et lui, Brian se montra par la porte menant aux chambres de cette ancienne Pension de Famille en disant que Katie dormait, et demanda à sa mère l'autorisation d'aller relever des pièges avec Sully dans les bois, mais Mike refusa, ayant espéré passer un peu de temps avec son fils l'après-midi, se désolant de ne plus avoir de temps pour eux deux. Malgré sa déception visible, Brian quitta la Clinique. Mademoiselle Dorothy apparu au même moment sur le perron de la bâtisse et entra dans le cabinet, tout sourire.

- Bonjour Michaela, voudriez-vous partager mon déjeuner ce midi ? demanda-t-elle.

Michaela lui décoche un large sourire.

- Cela me semble être une bonne idée, je dois juste terminer quelques petites choses ici et je vous rejoins.

Dorothy hocha la tête puis se détourna en tirant la porte dans son dos. Michaela sourit. Tendant l'oreille, elle s'assura que sa fille Katie dormait toujours et elle s'assit à son lourd bureau croulant sous les dossiers des patients à traiter, ceux des nouveaux patients, les livres et les revues médicales qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de ranger.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez… répondit Michaela sans le lever le nez de ses dossiers.

La jeune femme leva cependant la tête quand un second coup retentit contre le bois. Michaela se leva alors, intriguée. Elle voyait pourtant bien une ombre qui lui semblait debout à travers le rideau blanc... Ouvrant la porte, la jeune femme tomba nez à nez avec un homme debout sur le seuil, habillé proprement et portant un chapeau.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

- Êtes-vous le Docteur ? demanda l'homme, hésitant.

Il regarda dans le cabinet, puis revint sur Mike qui hocha la tête.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Docteur Michaela Quinn. que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle lui offrit alors un sourire amical mais le rangea bien vite quand elle vit l'homme sortir de sous son manteau un revolver… qu'il pointa sur la femme devant lui.

De l'autre côté de la rue, cependant, dans l'ancien Saloon rebaptisé la Pépite d'Or par Hank Lawson et Jake Slicker, Hank, le copropriétaire, se tenait près du bar quand soudain un coup de feu retentit. Les clients et le barman sursautèrent, pensant à une attaque et Hank se rua dehors, revolver à la main. Il vit alors un homme se précipiter hors de la Clinique et sauter sur son cheval pour ensuite disparaitre au grand galop.

Hank traversa la rue en regardant autour de lui et soudain il se précipita vers la Clinique et resta pétrifié à l'entrée du cabinet.

- Michaela ! s' exclama-t-il.

Le Dr Mike était là, étendue sur le sol, du sang maculant sa robe. Une blessure sanglante au niveau de son épaule gauche répandait le liquide poisseux sur le parquet.

- Hank… souffla la jeune femme, exsangue, en levant les yeux sur lui.

- Tenez bon, Michaela… Tenez bon…

Il la hissa alors dans ses bras et sortit de la clinique à toute vitesse.

- Oh mon Dieu, Michaela ! s'écria Dorothy en se précipitant sur son amie.

Au bout de la rue, dans le magasin de Loren Bray, Nuage Dansant s'acharnait à vendre des étoffes à un prix qui lui semblait raisonnable quand le coup de feu avait été tiré. Ils étaient alors sortis tous les deux et avaient vus Hank errer dans la rue. Il portait une femme dans ses bras…

- Un chariot ! Un chariot, que quelqu'un aille chercher un chariot ! s'écria l'homme.

Nuage Dansant disparu aussitôt et revint un instant plus tard avec un chariot stationné non loin. Il se hissa à l'arrière et aida Hank à déposer Michaela sur les sacs qui tapissaient la carriole.

- Je vais chercher Sully ! fit Loren en se détournant.

- Et trouvez Daniel ! répliqua Hank. Dites-lui que le gars qui lui a tiré dessus quitte la ville, vers le sud. Cheval bai, une ligne blanche sur le nez.

Il grimpa ensuite dans le chariot et retira sa veste pour la déposer sur la jeune femme qui venait de perdre conscience.

- On y va ! Aller, au Château ! Vite ! s'écria le propriétaire de la Pépite d'Or. Vite !

/

- Des nouvelles ?

Loren sauta de cheval et rejoignit les autres massés devant la porte du cabinet d'Andrew.

- Pas encore, répondit Jake. Tu as trouvé Sully ?

- J'ai croisé Matthew, il va voir s'il le trouve…

Nuage Dansant apparut alors.

- Alors ?

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, fit le Cheyenne en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Elle va vivre ? demanda Jake.

- Andrew dit que c'est encore trop tôt pour le savoir…

- Je peux la voir ? demanda alors Brian.

- Je vais m'occuper de Katie, fit Dorothy, l'enfant endormie dans les bras.

- Vas-y, fit Nuage Dansant. On la conduit dans une chambre en ce moment…

/

Le soir était tombé à présent.

- Quelle journée…

Le Révérend Johnson soupira profondément en fermant sa bible. Il venait de prier pour le salut de Michaela qu'il appréciait plus que tout autre.

- Elle est solide, fit Loren de son habituel ton bougon. Elle sera remise dans deux semaines.

- Remise de sa blessure, oui, fit le Révérend. Mais du reste ?

- Quel reste ? Bah ! Aller, allons diner.

L'homme d'église hocha la tête et se leva en agitant son bâton devant lui. Aveugle depuis plusieurs années suite à une maladie, il n'en était pas moins resté fidèle à lui-même et comptait bien aider le Dr Mike autant qu'il le pourrait et en quoi que ce soit.

Tout le cercle d'amis de Michaela était rassemblé autour d'une des tables du Restaurant de Grace. Seuls manquaient les membres de la famille Sully et Andrew, au chevet de la jeune femme.

- Tu as trouvé Sully, Matthew ? demanda Jake au jeune homme assis près de Nuage Dansant.

- Nan… Je suis allé là où il avait dit qu'il allait mais personne, pas même ses affaires… répondit le jeune homme. J'espère qu'il n'est pas partit trop loin… Je retournerais voir demain si je trouve sa piste.

Le Maire hocha la tête. Hank apparut alors dans la faible luminosité des lampes à pétrole suspendues aux poteaux de la pergola protégeant les tables. Le silence se fit aussitôt et on se poussa sur l'un des bancs pour faire une place à l'homme de la journée.

- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Loren. Comment elle va ?

- Elle n'est pas encore réveillé, Andrew dit qu'elle va s'en sortir si elle ne fait rien de son bras gauche pendant les deux prochaines semaines et si elle se repose.

- Et qui va nous soigner alors ? demanda l'épicier bourru.

- Andrew, fit Jake avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne crois pas, non… Bonsoir, messieurs…

- Preston ! gronda Hank. Vous n'avez pas une réception mondaine je ne sais où ?

Son ton trahissait son ressentiment envers le banquier de Colorado Springs, et accessoirement le propriétaire du Château des Sources.

- Et pourquoi Andrew ne pourrait pas prendre la relève du Dr Mike ? demanda Loren.

- Parce qu'il travaille pour moi, fit simplement Preston avec un petit sourire agaçant. Et que je ne l'ai pas engagé pour cela. Sur ce, je vous souhaite le bonsoir, messieurs…

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à une autre table, plus loin, déjà occupée par un couple élégant, venant probablement de Denver et en escale à Colorado Springs.

- Ouuuuh, fit alors Loren. Ce blanc-bec me hérisse le poil !

Hank grogna.

- Grace ! aboya-t-il alors.

- Ca va, je viens, espèce d'ours mal léché, répliqua la restauratrice en déposant des gamelles en métal remplies de nourriture devant chacun des convives. Quel rustre…

La femme de Roberty tourna ensuite les talons en grommelant et fit la navette plusieurs fois pour servir toute la tablée avant d'aller s'occuper des autres clients et pour pouvoir diner à son tour, alors que tous avaient de quoi manger.

- Comment va le Dr Mike ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Dorothy qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Je viens d'aller la voir, fit la propriétaire de la Gazette. Elle dort toujours…Brian va rester près d'elle cette nuit. Hem, Hank ?

- Mhm ?

- Brian m'a dit de vous remercier d'avoir sauvé sa mère… fit alors Dorothy.

Hank se contenta de hausser les épaules sans se détourner plus que ça de son pain de viande et de ses pommes de terre.

Dorothy soupira.

- Et Sully ? demanda-t-elle.

Matthew haussa les épaules.

- Je retournerais le chercher demain, il n'était pas là où il l'a dit ce matin en quittant la maison…

Dorothy hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son diner, puis chacun se dispersa pour aller vaquer à ses occupations de soirée.

Hank, lui, ne retourna pas immédiatement au Saloon, laissant le soin à Jake de faire tourner la boutique en son absence. Non, se hissant sur son cheval, il se rendit au Château des Sources et attendit qu'Andrew se pointe hors de son cabinet.

- Hank ? s'étonna le jeune médecin en raccompagnant une grosse femme vers le château. Que faites-vous ici ? Il est tard…

- Comment va le Dr Mike ? demanda Hank en éludant les questions.

- Elle dort toujours je suppose, sinon Brian serait venu me chercher… Mais montez la voir, après tout, sans vous, elle serait probablement morte ou dans le coma à l'heure qu'il est…

Hank sembla soudain indécis. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et hocha la tête. Andrew lui tapota amicalement l'épaule puis disparu dans son cabinet. L'homme se décida finalement et se fit indiquer la chambre du Dr Mike.

_Toc, Toc_

- Oui ? Hank ?

- Salut petit… Je te dérange ?

Brian déglutit et secoua la tête. Il fit signe à Hank d'entrer et ce dernier referma la porte dans son dos en regardant partout sauf vers le lit.

- Hank… Merci de l'avoir amenée à Andrew… fit alors Brian.

- Ouais… C'est normal, tu sais… J'aurais fait pareil avec n'importe qui d'autre…

- Même Nuage Dansant ?

Hank baissa le nez, comme gêné.

- Bon, ben puisque vous êtes là, je vais aller manger quelque chose, fit soudain Brian en se levant. Venez me chercher si elle se réveille, ok ?

- Heu… Ouais, pas de problèmes. Ne tarde pas trop quand même, petit.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis quitta la belle chambre en emportant sa veste. Hank regarda alors vers le lit et déglutit en voyant Michaela inerte, les couvertures remontées jusque sous le menton.

Prenant place sur la chaise laissée par Brian, Hank croisa les bras. Un étrange sentiment remonta soudain en lui, l'impression qu'une main lui saisissait le cœur pour le presser avec force… C'était ce qu'il avait ressentit, brièvement, en voyant la forme claire des jupes de la femme médecin sur le sol de son cabinet, avant de se précipiter sur elle, la peur ayant laissé sa place à la colère et l'inquiétude.

- Faut pas mourir, Michaela… fit-il en se penchant en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. On a encore besoin de vous, nous…

Tendant le bras, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux pour l'écarter du visage de la jeune femme qui fronça soudain les sourcils. Hank recula aussitôt sa main et Michaela déglutit douloureusement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et mâchonna dans le vide.

- Soif… fit-elle d'une voix éraillée à peine audible.

Elle du percevoir un mouvement près d'elle car son bras droit jaillit soudain des couvertures et sa main se referma sur le poignet droit de Hank qui se figea, la main gauche tendue vers le verre posé sur le chevet.

- Sully ? Non… fit Michaela en fronçant les main glissa sur celle de Hank qui la saisit soudain entre les siennes en tombant sur les genoux. Hank… reprit-elle avec un petit sourire douloureux.

- Dieu soit loué, fit l'homme en soupirant profondément.

Il serra la fine main entre les siennes et Michaela la récupéra doucement. Ses doigts effleurèrent alors avec hésitation les mèches ondulées de Hank qui la regarda, surpris.

- Merci… souffla la femme médecin. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Hank Lawson…

Sa main retomba alors et elle la ramena lentement à elle en tournant la tête avant de se rendormir.

Choqué, Hank déglutit bruyamment. Il se releva alors et, prenant le poignet de Michaela dans sa main, il glissa doucement le bras sous les couvertures avant de faire volte-face et de filer sans demander son reste, terrifié.

/

Le lendemain de son accident, Michaela fut ramenée chez elle par Matthew, Brian et Andrew, en chariot, Coleen s'occupant de Katie.

Une fois sa mère en sécurité dans son lit, Matthew retourna en forêt chercher Sully, accompagné de Nuage Dansant qui connaissait tous les coins de chasse préférés de son meilleur ami et frère de sang.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est dans le coin, Nuage Dansant ?

- Non…

Matthew grimaça.

- Mais s'il y est, nous le trouveront, non ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait parfois bien du mal à suivre la logique des Indiens…

Tous deux montés sur un cheval, ils sillonnèrent les bois dans les environs immédiats de Colorado Springs jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, se contentant pour déjeuner qu'un morceau de pain prit par Matthew avant de partir de chez ses parents le matin même. A la fin de leurs recherches, ils finirent pas rentrer à Colorado Springs.

- Voila Matthew ! Il est tout seul…

Brian sortit aussitôt sur le perron de la grande maison entièrement construite par Sully. Il s'arrêta sur les marches comme son frère sautait à terre.

- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, tous ses coins de chasse étaient vides et les collets aussi…

- Vous vous êtes peut-être manqués de peu, fit Coleen en sortant à son tour de la maison. Le diner est prêt, tu veux rester ?

- Je ne veux pas, je vais rester, fit le jeune homme en amenant son cheval dans la grange. Sans Sully, il est hors de question que laisse ma famille sans défense aussi loin de la ville.

Brian sourit à sa sœur. Bien que Matthew ne vive pas avec eux et n'ai quasiment jamais appelé le Dr Mike maman, et qu'il considère encore moins Sully comme son père mais plus comme un ami, dès que sa famille avait besoin de lui, il laissait tout tomber, quoi ce fut. Du reste, beaucoup de monde à Colorado Springs était prêt à donner un coup de main au Dr Mike quand elle avait besoin d'aide, que ce soit pour transbahuter un patient ou bien un meuble…

/

Les jours qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour Michaela. Bien que les calmants d'Andrew lui évitaient de souffrir de sa blessure, elle souffrait mentalement et se réveillait en hurlant en pleine nuit, faisant bondir Brian ou Coleen, qui se relayaient en dormant près d'elle, à la place de Sully, une nuit sur deux.

Étrangement, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore demandé après son mari et un matin, Coleen décida de lui poser la question.

- Dr Mike… ?

- Oui, Coleen ?

Assise dans sont lit, Michaela allait mieux. Elle recouvrait ses forces peu à peu et d'ici une semaine, elle pourrait reprendre son travail. De plus, la veille, Daniel, le Sheriff, était venu lui annoncer que son agresseur avait été capturé et emmené à Denver où il attendait d'être jugé pour les meurtres des trois autres médecins dans la région.

- Coleen ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Maman, comment cela fait-il que vous n'ayez pas encore demandé après Sully ?

- Comment cela… Eh bien…

Michaela baissa les yeux et Coleen fronça les sourcils.

- Maman ?

Il y eut alors un hennissement dehors et Michaela soupira.

- Maman ! Coleen ! s'écria Brian depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Qui est-ce, Brian ? demanda Coleen en se montrant en haut de l'escalier. Sully ?

- Non, c'est Hank… fit le garçon, sa petite sœur dans les bras. Il vient juste voir comment va maman…

- Ok, attend deux secondes…

Coleen disparu un instant puis revint et hocha la tête. Brian se tourna vers Hank qui attendait près de la porte de la maison, son chapeau dans les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez monter, fit-il.

- Ah… Merci, petit…

Hank traversa la maison, un peu gauche comme tout le monde l'est quand il circule dans une maison inconnue, et gravi les marches en bois. Il tomba nez à nez avec Coleen en haut et la jeune fille le regarda assez durement.

- Ne restez pas longtemps, fit-elle. Je descends lui chercher son déjeuner et quand je remonte, vous devrez partir.

Hank hocha la tête.

Coleen disparu dans l'escalier et l'homme regarda autour de lui. Il se tenait dans un couloir entièrement en bois, percé de trois portes sur la droite, de deux sur la gauche et d'une au bout entrouverte. Par élimination, il songea que ce devait être la chambre du Dr Mike et il longea le couloir en se disant que Sully avait fait un sacré boulot pour cette maison.

- Entrez, Hank…

L'homme, surprit, poussa la porte et franchi le seuil de la chambre avec hésitation. Il serait bien venu plus tard, aurait peut-être même attendu qu'elle revienne en ville, mais sa maudite conscience l'avait mené jusqu'ici sans qu'il le veuille alors qu'il allait à la rivière relever ses filets à poissons.

- Dr Mike… la salua-t-il. Vous allez mieux on dirait…

Michaela hocha la tête.

- Oui, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis encore un peu groggy à cause des médicaments mais je n'ai plus mal et selon Andrew, la plaie se soigne bien.

- C'est bien alors…

Un silence s'installa alors et Michaela haussa un sourcil. Avec un sourire elle tapota le matelas près d'elle et Hank s'assit sur la chaise qui trônait juste là.

- Ne soyez pas aussi mal à l'aise, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Ah, eh bien c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de visiter les gens spontanément et… vous… n'êtes pas apprêtée et je…

Michaela sourit. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme qui la regarda, surpris.

- Dr Mike, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas, Hank, fit la femme en retirant sa main. Je suis mariée, ne l'oubliez pas.

Elle sourit de nouveau en montrant son alliance et Hank se renfrogna aussitôt. Il marmonna quelque chose et s'apprêta à se lever quand Michaela lui saisit soudain la main.

- Restez déjeuner avec moi, Hank, fit-elle. S'il vous plait. Je vais me lever et nous allons déjeuner dehors, sous le porche, il a l'air de faire très beau aujourd'hui.

- Oui, il fait beau, mais frais… répondit Hank, ne sachant plus du tout comment réagir. Vous devriez rester au chaud et vous reposer et… je… je vais retourner en ville et…

- Hank… S'il vous plait. Je n'ai eut que peu de visite et vous êtes de loin la personne la plus importante pour moi en ce moment, simplement parce que vous m'avez sauvée la vie l'autre jour…

Hank serra les mâchoires. Il s'éloigna alors vers la fenêtre et soudain Coleen apparut, un plateau dans les mains.

- Coleen, fit sa mère en repoussant les couvertures. Aide-moi à me lever, tu veux ?

- Quoi ? Mais… Dr Mike…

- Dr Mike, vous ne devriez pas…

- Ah, cessez cela tous les deux, gronda soudain la femme en s'accrochant de son bras valide à sa fille. Hank, je vous ai invité à partager mon déjeuner, alors acceptez. Coleen, donne-moi ma robe de chambre. Aller !

- Mais Maman…

Hank se sentit alors totalement perdu. Il connaissait le Dr Mike mieux assez bien et il la savait capable de se faire obéir de n'importe qui, mais visiblement, pas de sa fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Coleen…

La jeune fille plissa les yeux.

- Maman, Andrew a dit que vous deviez vous reposer, insista la jeune fille.

Hank pinça les lèvres. Il regarda autour de lui et avisa un grand vêtement épais sur une chaise.

- C'est votre robe de chambre, Dr Mike ? demanda-t-il en la montrant du menton.

- Oui, répondit Michaela. Merci, Hank.

L'homme prit le manteau d'intérieur et Michaela se mit sur ses jambes en chaussant des chaussons. Figée, Coleen ne lui servait qu'à tenir debout et elle ne bougea pas non plus quand Hank aida sa mère à enfiler la robe de chambre. Elle fut même surprise en voyant cet homme d'ordinaire si rustre, prendre mille précautions pour faire passer le bras blessé de la femme dans la manche de la robe de chambre.

Perturbée, Coleen recula d'un pas, reprit son plateau et quitta la chambre. Michaela remercia Hank d'un petit sourire puis elle lui demanda un dernier service pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

/

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine où elle faisait la vaisselle, Coleen ne lâchait pas sa mère et Hank d'un seul regard. Près d'elle, Brian essuyait un verre et tourna la tête vers sa mère qui souriait.

- Vois au moins le bon côté des choses, fit-il à sa sœur. Elle sourit…

- Elle ne devrait pas ! répliqua Coleen en jetant le couteau qu'elle avait à la main dans le panier où se trouvaient le reste de la vaiselle propre. Hank n'est rien pour nous ! C'est Sully qui devrait être avec elle à rire là dehors !

- Peut-être, mais papa n'est pas là et Hank a sauvé la vie de maman ! répliqua le garçon sur le même ton. S'il n'était pas intervenu, elle serait morte ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'elle soit morte ?

- Brian ! tonna soudain Hank qui aidait Michaela à rentrer dans la maison. Que dis-tu là ?

Le garçon fit un bond de surprise. Coleen jeta un regard tueur à l'homme et, jetant son torchon, elle le bouscula pour qu'il s'écarte de Michaela. Celle-ci chancela un moment et Coleen la fit asseoir un peu lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils du salon avant de se planter devant Hank.

- Si vous voulez bien vous en aller, maintenant, Monsieur Lawson… fit-elle, les dents serrées. Nous sommes reconnaissants de ce que vous avez fait pour nous, mais c'est assez. Rentrez chez vous maintenant.

- Coleen ! s'offusqua aussitôt Michaela.

Soudain furieuse, la femme médecin se leva et s'approcha de sa fille qu'elle gifla sans prévenir avant de tendre le bras vers l'escalier en silence. Coleen lança un regard noir à Michaela puis tourna les talons et quitta la maison à grandes enjambées.

- Hank, fit alors Michaela en baissant le bras. Pardonnez-lui, ces derniers jours ont étés… mouvementés…

- Je comprends sa colère, fit l'homme en ramassant le torchon. Tiens, petit…

Brian prit le morceau de tissu et dit :

- Maman, Coleen pense que tu… que tu…

Il ne parvint pas à dire la suite de sa phrase mais les deux adultes en avaient saisit le sens. Enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête, Hank fit un signe du menton à Michaela et quitta la maison. Il enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop sous le regard atterré de la femme médecin qui s'assit à la table en se frottant le visage de sa main valide.

- Oh Brian… fit-elle en gémissant. Dis-moi ce qu'a ta sœur, je t'en supplie…

- Tu le sais, maman…

- Est-ce qu'elle est… jalouse ?

Brian baissa les yeux. Il secoua alors la tête.

- Elle n'admet pas que tu puisses apprécier la compagnie de Hank alors que Matthew et Nuage Dansant cherchent Sully dans les bois depuis une semaine…

- Chéri… Ce même Hank Lawson m'a sauvé la vie… murmura Michaela.

- Je sais, maman, et je l'en remercie de tout mon cœur pour ça, mais Coleen a raison et…

- Brian, ton père a été élevé par les Indiens, il connait ces bois comme sa poche et si je ne m'inquiète pas c'est parce que je sais qu'il va bien. Là…

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et Brian sourit en hochant la tête.

- Et puis, reprit Michaela en baissant la tête. J'ai d'autres soucis en tête pour songer à Sully en permanence… Ces cauchemar me paralysent l'esprit, à chaque fois je revois ces quelques secondes de pure horreur quand j'ai réalisé que cet homme allait me tirer dessus de sang froid et à bout portant (1)…

Les larmes dévalèrent soudain le visage fatigué de la jeune femme qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Oh Brian ! fit-elle. J'ai eut tellement peur ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, là, sur le plancher de ma propre Clinique, et là, j'ai vu le visage de Hank, je l'ai entendu me dire de m'accrocher, je l'ai sentit m'enlever dans ses bras et appeler un chariot…

Déglutissant, Michaela renifla.

- Brian… Toute ma vie a défilé devant mes yeux pendant ces quelques secondes… J'ai même vu Charlotte…

- Tu as vue maman ? Mais…

- Elle était là, près de moi, dans le cabinet, et elle me souriait en me tendant la main… J'ai fermé les yeux un instant et quand j'ai de nouveau regardé, elle n'était plus là et Hank se jetait à genoux à mon côté…

Brian déglutit. Il avait les yeux brillants et la respiration saccadée mais au lieu de pleurer, il enlaça sa mère solidement et Michaela s'agrippa à lui en ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre…

Non loin de là, cependant, indifférent à toute l'agitation qui régnait à Colorado Springs et surtout dans sa propre maisonnée depuis une semaine, Sully continuait tranquillement de relever et de poser ses pièges. Il avait dit à Coleen avant de partir qu'il serait probablement absent pour plusieurs jours donc il ne s'inquiétait pas, elle l'avait dit à Michaela et ils ne l'attendaient donc pas chaque soir. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit, au loin, venant du sud, deux cavaliers dont les silhouettes lui étaient familières, quelque chose en lui se mit en marche, comme une sorte de sonnette d'alarme.

- Il est là ! Sully !

- Matthew ? Nuage Dansant ? Mais…

Se hissant sur son cheval dont le dos était recouvert de plusieurs dizaines de peaux en tous genres, allant du lapin au cerf et que ses fontes(2) sentaient la viande fumée à dix pas, Sully semblait perdu.

- Sully, fit Matthew. On vous cherche partout depuis une semaine!

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Le Dr Mike a été agressée, fit Nuage Dansant.

- Quoi ?Sully bondit dans sa selle.

- Un homme lui a tiré dessus à bout portant à l'intérieur même de la Clinique, reprit Nuage Dansant. Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, elle va bien, Andrew a réparé sa plaie, à l'épaule…

Il toucha son épaule gauche et Sully, sous le choc, fit volter sa monture impatiente.

- Vous auriez du venir me chercher tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais nous l'avons fait ! répliqua Matthew. Mais vous étiez introuvable !

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais enfin, j'ai donné toutes les instructions à Coleen, elle ne vous a rien dit ? fit Sully, abasourdi.

- A Coleen ? Mais quelles institutions ! fit Matthew, soudain furieux. Ma mère se fait tirer dessus et vous vous cavalez dans les bois !

- Matthew, calme-toi, fit Nuage Dansant en posant une main sur son épaule. Il ne sert à rien de lui crier dessus, visiblement, le seul fautif est ta sœur Coleen…

- Je ne comprends pas, fit alors Sully. Je lui ait tout dit lundi matin avant de partir… J'ai précisé que j'allais relever et remettre mes pièges et que je serais absent pendant plusieurs jours car je remontais vers le Nord… Elle m'a promis de le dire à Michaela !

Matthew secoua vivement la tête.

- Rien, fit-il. Cette chipie(3) ne nous a rien dit !

- Matthew ! gronda Sully.

Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires. Il fit soudain tourner son cheval et le talonna en direction de la ville. Sully et Nuage Dansant le suivirent à la même allure et à la nuit, ils furent de retour à Colorado Springs, Sully étant sur le chemin du retour.

/

- Maman ! Maman ! C'est Sully !

Brian entra comme une furie dans la maison et ressorti aussitôt. Michaela se leva de son fauteuil et ajusta sa robe de chambre. Elle sortit sur le perron et tendit le bras devant elle comme Sully se ruait sur elle pour l'empoigner. Sully se figea.

- Michaela, fit-il alors en hésitant où poser ses mains. Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux maintenant, fit son épouse en souriant. Mais je suis contente que tu sois rentré, où étais-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche depuis plusieurs jours…

Sully cligna des yeux.

- Coleen ! aboya-t-il soudain en faisant sursauter Michaela.

- Elle n'est pas à la maison, fit cette dernière en fermant les yeux. Je l'ai giflée tout à l'heure et elle s'est sauvée en courant…

- Giflée ? Sauvée ? Mais…

- Allons nous asseoir à l'intérieur, je vais tout te raconter, fit le Dr Mike en souriant. Brian, chéri, fais-nous du thé, tu veux ?

- Tout de suite, maman.

/

Sully passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les rabattit en arrière. Debout près de la cheminée, il regarda Michaela, assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Brian avait disparu, il faisait maintenant nuit noire et l'heure du diner était passée.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit-il. Pourquoi Coleen ne t'a rien dit ?

- Avant de l'accuser, j'aimerais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute…

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu es partit lundi matin, j'ai été agressée avant midi, elle a peut-être oublié, dans l'agitation…

Sully serra les mâchoires.

- A moins qu'elle ne l'ai fait délibérément, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit-il.

- Coleen est une jeune femme entière, Sully… Elle ne me ferait pas délibérément du mal, même sans le vouloir…

- Elle l'a déjà fait, ne l'oublie pas…

- Elle était jeune…

Michaela se remémora cet épisode de la jeunesse de Coleen, quand, embarquée par des camarades de classe, elle avait quitté la maison et les avait rejoint sur une falaise pour une course de chevaux très dangereuse. Le « but » du jeu consistait à jeter son cheval au galop et à le freiner le plus près possible du bord de la falaise…

La femme médecin soupira profondément et fronça les sourcils en portant une main à son épaule.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, fit alors Sully en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Ca va, je vais bien, maintenant…

Un silence passa et Sully ajouta :

- Demain, j'irais remercier Hank, et surtout Andrew pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi.

Michaela hocha la tête. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre, comme pensive.

- Tu sais Sully… fit-elle. J'ai bien observé Hank à midi et… je suis convaincue qu'il y a du bon en lui.

- Michaela, personne n'est mauvais jusqu'à la moelle, bien entendu qu'il y a du bond en cet espèce d'ours sauvage, après tout, il s'occupe de son fils malgré son handicap… Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas te laisser distraire par ce genre de sentiments.

Les doigts de la jeune femme tapotèrent l'accoudoir et elle hocha la tête.

- Mais quand même… Sully, cela fait bientôt sept ans que je suis ici, et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a parmi nos amis, des personnes que je ne connais quasiment pas.

- Moi non plus, et pourtant, je vis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que toi…

Sully haussa les sourcils. Michaela hocha la tête et il lui prit la main en disant :

- J'ai confiance en toi, Mike, et si tu penses que tu peux, disons, faire revenir Hank à de meilleurs sentiments pour le genre humain alors je ne m'y opposerais pas. Après tout, il t'a sauvé la vie et qui sait, on a tous besoin d'un ange gardien un jour ou l'autre.

- J'ai épuisé mon quota ! fit alors Michaela en se mettant à sourit puis il l'embrassa vivement avant de l'enjoindre à aller se coucher. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir l'y accompagner, la jeune femme lui demanda pourquoi et il répondit qu'il allait en ville voir si Coleen allait bien et où elle avait l'intention de passer la nuit, qu'il reviendrait ensuite pour dormir. Michaela hocha la tête, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se mit au lit en soupirant de bien être même si quelques nuages gris voletaient encore dans son esprit.

/

.

_Mars 1873_

.  
>- Dr Mike !<p>

Michaela bondit de frayeur, renversant la Quinine sur la table au lieu du bocal qu'elle transvasait, et fusilla Horace du regard.

- Pardon, Dr Mike, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

- C'est bon, Horace, ca va aller… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un télégramme pour vous, ca vient de Daniel, de Denver…

- Hum ? Que dit-il ? fit-elle en montrant ses mains couvertes de poudre blanche.

Horace déplia fébrilement le papier et le lut :

- Daniel dit que l'homme qui vous a agressée vient d'être jugé et condamné à la peine de mort pour avoir assassiné trois médecins dans trois villes différentes et blessé un autre. Vous, Dr Mike.

La femme resta silencieuse. Elle pinça les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête.

- Ce sera tout, Horace ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Euh… Oui, Dr Mike.

- Bien, merci alors…

Horace hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et retourna à la gare pour accueillir le train de Denver qui ramenait justement Daniel à la maison.

Penchée au-dessus de ses bouteilles, Michaela fixait sans la voir la poudre blanche, la Quinine, renversée sur la table. Soudain, elle sentit une présence et se retourna un peu trop vivement. Elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Hank… fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Un instant j'ai cru que…

- Dr Mike, le jour où quelqu'un tentera à nouveau de vous faire du mal, il le sentira passer, gronda le propriétaire de la Pépite d'Or.

Il tapota son colt à sa hanche puis entra dans le cabinet.

- Vous ne devriez pas laisser votre porte ouverte, il fait un froid de canard chez vous… fit-il.

- Je sais mais j'ai un peu de mal avec les portes closes dernièrement…

La jeune femme et un sourire et Hank baissa la tête, les pouces accrochés dans les passants de son jean, l'attitude parfaite du cow-boy.

- Je vois, fit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait Horace ?

- Horace ? Oh rien… Un télégramme…

- De Daniel, je suppose, non ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Hank haussa les épaules.

- J'ai deviné… En fait nan, j'ai lu dans le journal que le gars qui avait tué trois médecins allait être exécuté la semaine prochaine…

- Si tôt ?

Hank haussa un sourcil.

- Michaela… Vous voudriez peut-être que le Révérend aille lui accorder l'absolution ?

- Quoi ? Mais… Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que…

Hank fit alors deux pas en avant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme sans serrer les doigts.

- Dr Mike… Vous devez passer à autre chose, vous entendez ?

Michaela serra les mâchoires et déglutit bruyamment. Lentement, elle leva les mains et repoussa celles de Hank qui recula d'un pas.

- Je vous en prie, fit-elle, embarrassée.

- Ecoutez, Michaela, j'ai reçu plus de balles que n'importe qui dans cette ville à cause de mon fichu caractère, et je sais ce qu'on éprouve quand on se rend compte que cette balle qu'on a reçu ne nous a pas tués ! Je sais parfaitement ce que vous vivez en ce moment, j'imagine les cauchemars qui vous empêchent de dormir, le moindre bruit un peu fort vous fait bondir, je sais tout ça, je l'ai vécu ! Mais moi je sais tourner la page et vous devez le faire aussi, pour votre bien, et celui de votre famille.

- J'ai subit un grave traumatisme, Hank… Comment pourrais-je tourner la page alors qu'il y a encore trois semaines, je gisais là, sur ce plancher ?

Brusquement pâle, Michaela secoua la tête, le visage déformé par la terreur. Elle s'adossa soudain à la table en bousculant les flacons et plongea son visage dans une de ses mains. Hank la regarda un instant. Quand il comprit qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, il lui saisit le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Vous devez tourner la page, hacha-t-il, les dents serrées. Où est passée le Docteur Michaela Quinn qui a plaqué sa vie de Princesse à Boston pour venir s'enterrer à Colorado Springs, au fin fond de l'Ouest sauvage ! Il est où le docteur qui sait se faire obéir d'un Indien ? Hein ? Répondez-moi, Michaela !

- Arrêtez… Arrêtez, je vous en supplie !

Le visage noyé de larmes, Michaela sentit ses jambes faiblir. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser au sol et Hank la lâcha. Il la regarda de haut et soudain, tourna la tête. Dorothy, Jake, Loren et Sully se tenaient sur le seuil, attirés par les cris.

- Ca va aller, fit le gérant du saloon avec un signe de tête. Faites-moi confiance.

Sully fit un pas en avant en regardant Michaela effondrée sur le parquet, mais Jake lui prit le bras et le força à faire demi-tour. Dorothy referma la porte du cabinet et se dirigea vers les trois hommes qui traversaient la route jusqu'au Saloon.

- Il est en train de la brutaliser, fit Sully. Je ne peux pas…

- Sully, attend, fit alors Jake. Ta femme est traumatisée par ce qui lui est arrivé et c'est normal, mais elle se mure dans le silence et fait comme si tout allait bien alors que rien ne va.

- Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ? demanda Loren.

- Si, si, bien sûr que si que je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, répondit Sully. Mais là… là…

- Sully, Hank est l'homme le plus « couturé » que je connaisse, fit alors Jake en poussant les portes du Saloon, vide à cette heure aussi matinale. Un homme a vidé son colt sur lui un jour, il avait six balles dans le corps et il a survécu ! Il sait ce que ca fait de prendre une balle, de voir défiler sa vie et ensuite de passer des jours, des semaines, voire des années à se terrer comme un rat apeuré, à bondir au moindre bruit et à sans arrêt croire que sa cicatrice est douloureuse.

- Michaela n'a plus mal, sa plaie est totalement refermée… fit Sully, un peu surpris.

Dorothy pinça les lèvres. Elle secoua alors la tête et dit :

- Hier, Michaela m'a confié qu'elle avait mal quand elle touchait sa cicatrice… Mais c'est dans sa tête, Sully, parce que j'ai posé la question à Andrew juste après et il a dit que ce n'était pas possible qu'elle souffre encore, surtout avec les mé baissa les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'elle… est en train de devenir folle ?

- Folle ?

Loren eut un rire.

- Cette femme est déjà folle, Sully, parce qu'il faut être complètement dément pour quitter la vie royale de Boston et venir ici dans ce trou paumé !

Dorothy acquiesça.

- Michaela est ma meilleure amie, Sully, et si j'avais le caractère pour la secouer, je n'hésiterais pas. Seulement je suis incapable de lui crier dessus, même si c'est pour son bien, Hank lui, peut se le permettre, elle ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur, j'en suis certaine.

Sully soupira et hocha la tête. Jake alla alors chercher la bouteille de whisky et une Salsepareille pour Dorothy et Loren dégaina un jeu de cartes.

/

Dans la clinique, cependant, Michaela marchait autour de la pièce, les mains sur les oreilles. Elle secouait la tête et essayait d'échapper à Hank mais l'endroit était petit et les meubles encombrants.

- Michaela !

La jeune femme rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- Non, non… fit-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre…

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le passage entre les bureaux de la Gazette et la Clinique et appuya ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre occultée par un rideau blanc. Hank, appuyé contre la table d'auscultation, croisa les bras.

- Michaelaaaa… fit-il d'une voix trainante.

Soudain, il frappa dans ses mains et la femme médecins bondit en poussant un cri de terreur. Elle se retourna d'un bloc, un scalpel à la main et Hank pencha la tête sur le côté en la regardant.

- Vous comptez me couper quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique, un sourcil moqueur haussé. Michaela, ce petit couteau ne vous sauvera jamais la vie face à un revolver…

La jeune femme déglutit. Sa main se mit à trembler violemment et elle lâcha le scalpel. Elle se retourna alors et s'effondra sur la table où se trouvait son matériel médical, la tête entre les bras. Elle gémit longuement, comme un chien blessé, et Hank s'approcha d'elle.

Il posa une main dans son dos et lui emprisonna la nuque en disant :

- Vous devez tourner la page maintenant sinon vous ne le ferez jamais, Dr Mike…

- Je ne peux pas… gémit la femme en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas, Hank…

Un sanglot la secoua alors et Hank la saisit par les bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Michaela, regarde-moi, fit-il alors, passant au tutoiement comme seul lui osait le faire avec elle. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu veux rester dans cet état ! s'exclama-il en lui donnant une brève secousse. Dis-le-moi ! Dis-moi que tu veux rester dans cet état, comme un chaton coincé dans un arbre qui n'ose pas descendre parce qu'il y a un chien en bas !

Michaela se crispa.

- Aller, dis-moi !

- H-Hank… A-Arrêtez, je vous en prie…

- De quoi ? De vous secouer ? Ou d'essayer de vous faire revenir ?

Michaela ferma les yeux et sa mâchoire remua.

- De me tutoyer, fit-elle alors.

D'abord surpris, Hank haussa les sourcils puis sourit. Levant une main, il la posa sur la joue de la femme devant lui.

- Dr Mike…

- Hank…

Levant les mains, Michaela saisit les poignets de l'homme et celui-ci la lâcha. Elle releva alors la tête vers lui et Hank sourit largement.

- Voilà, fit-il en baissant les mains. Voilà le Dr Mike que je connais… Battez-vous, Michaela, battez-vous contre vos démons comme je l'ai fait et comme toutes les personnes qui ont survécu à une attaque par balle l'ont fait. Si vous laissez vos peurs vous envahir, vous allez mourir lentement mais surement…

Michaela inspira profondément.

- Ce sera dur, je ne vous le cache pas, mais imaginez-vous à la place d'un de vos patients…

- Lequel ?

- Je ne sais pas… Une jambe cassée par exemple… Il faut des semaines pour pouvoir de nouveau remarcher, non ?

- Oui… Cela dépend de la personne mais en général, oui, plusieurs semaines…

- Et bien c'est la même chose pour vous. Votre jambe est guérie, maintenant vous devez vous lever et réapprendre à marcher…

Michaela déglutit. Elle secoua la tête lentement et répondit :

- Hank… Pendant combien de temps avez-vous sursauté au moindre bruit ?

- La première fois que j'ai prit une balle ?

- Oui…

- J'avais seize ans et elle m'avait traversé la cuisse gauche. Un fusil de chasse. J'ai mit plus de six mois à me convaincre que tout allait bien, que le tonnerre n'allait pas me tirer une balle dessus, qu'une porte qui claque n'était pas le chien d'un fusil qui frappe une douille…

Michaela baissa les yeux. Elle renifla discrètement et Hank lui effleura alors la joue. Surprise, elle le regarda et inspira.

- Merci, fit-elle avec un sourire pincé. Merci de m'avoir secouée, de m'avoir crié dessus, de m'avoir fait comprendre que je devais me battre. Je n'ai jamais abandonné un patient et j'étais sur le point de m'abandonner…Merci, Hank. Du fond du cœur, merci.

Hank hocha la tête et grommela.

- Si vous continuez à me remercier, vous allez me mettre mal à l'aise… bougonna-t-il.

Michaela sourit. Elle prit la main du propriétaire de la Pépite d'Or dans les siennes et hocha la tête. Se redressant, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, resserra le nœud de son tablier et dit :

- Bien ! Maintenant, monsieur Lawson, si vous voulez bien quitter mon cabinet, j'attends des patients d'un moment à l'autre.

Hank pouffa.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Dr Mike, fit-il.

Il lui donna un coup d'index sur le nez puis, avec un clin d'œil, quitta le cabinet et Michaela sourit largement en allant refermer la porte. Elle retourna à son bureau et se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête. Non, décidemment, jamais elle n'arriverait à en vouloir à cet homme pour son manque de manières évident…

/

- Hey ! Voila Hank…

Les portes battantes du Saloon laissèrent passer un Hank qui semblait content de lui. Sully bondit aussitôt de sa chaise et quitta l'établissement.

- Alors ? demanda Jake comme Hank prenait la place de Sully.

- Alors, elle est de retour, fit l'homme en se rengorgeant. Ah là, là, fit-il en inspirant profondément puis en soupirant. Sully a vraiment tiré le gros lot avec elle, dommage qu'elle soit unique, sur ce coup-là.

- Hank ! s'indigna aussitôt Dorothy. Voyons…

Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire et, regardant les trois hommes autour d'elle, elle ricana soudain.

- Dorothy ? s'étonna Loren.

Souriant, la femme étala ses cartes sur la table.

- Quinte Flush Royale… (4)

- Quoi ? fit Jake en se redressant brusquement. Je rêve !

Dorothy se dandina sur sa chaise.

- Les femmes gagnent toujours, fit-elle, contente d'elle. Et ce, en quoi que ce soit…

Elle fit alors un étrange bruit de gorge et agita les mains au-dessus de la table.

- Par ici la monnaie… Hihihi…

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, effarés, puis assistèrent avec misère à la disparition progressive dans la bourse de Dorothy des pence entassés au centre de la table.

/

Dans la clinique, cependant, Michaela rassurait son époux sur la façon dont l'avait traitée Hank ces dernières minutes, lui assurant que c'était là le déclencheur qu'il lui fallait pour revenir sur le chemin qui allait la ramener à une vie « comme avant »…

.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous connaissez le chemin pour un petit commentaire, hihi._

.

**Précisions :**

(1) : Petit clin d'oeil au titre original de l'épisode qui est "Point Blank", soit "àbout Portant" en francais.

(2) : Les fontes sont les sacoches des selles américaines.

(3) : Dans ce contexte, "chipie" est à prendre dans le sens de "peste", ce qui vaut à Matthew de se faire reprendre par son père.

(4) : Une quinte Flush Royale est la plus forte combinaison au poker, constitué de 5 cartes de la même couleur (flush) qui forment une suite à l'As. (Dix, Valet, Dame, Roi et As tous de la même couleur (Coeur, Carreau, Trèfle ou Pique, et non pas rouge ou noir)


End file.
